


All the Ways

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, I hope you like, They all mean the same thing, comment, cuteness, other languages, please, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader confesses in several languages Dante doesn't understand, until one day....</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like, and please comment. ^_^

You shuddered as Dante dug his fingers into your sides. “Say it~” You shook your head, breathless. “I’ll do it again.” He threatened playfully. Your eyes widened and you shook your head. “No, please, NO!” You shrieked as he began tickling you again, harder this time. It sucked being highly ticklish, especially since Dante knew it too. “Say it!” He demanded. “ALRIGHT, A-Alright.” Dante pulled away with a smirk as you scrambled for breath. “Dante is awesome.” You grumbled. “And?” You glared and he wiggled his fingers and eyebrows, smirking. “And amazingly sexy in every way possible.” He grinned and got off. “Damn straight and don’t you forget it. Honestly, i’m amazed you don’t recognize it shorty, I mean I am pretty awesome.” Dante then sauntered away to grab a slice of pizza. You watched, rolling your eyes, why did you love this jack-ass. Maybe it was because he had his sweet moments, and he was actually pretty kind. You sighed as you watched him take a bite. “Ich liebe dich.” Dante turned, one fine eyebrow raised. “What?”  
Your heart dropped, you hadn’t meant to say it out loud. It was by mere luck that you had said it in German. You then smirked, Dante had no idea what you had just said, which meant you could say it as often as you wanted. “Ich liebe dich.” You said it louder, Dante gave you a confused look. “What the hell does that mean?” You snickered and said it again, this time in Italian. “Ti amo~” You even did an accent to boot. Hey, playing assassin’s creed and watching anime could pay off, along with watching a bunch of youtube. Dante gave you a frustrated look. “Babe-“ “Te quiero~” Spanish, It was thrilling to say, I love you. In different languages you could say it, without fearing rejection because Dante had no idea what you where saying. Dante growled. “Shorty, I swear-“ “Je t’aime.” He growled and went to grab you, but you simply laughed and ran into your room to hide.  
You didn’t leave until Dante went to bed, finally giving up. The cycle continued over the next few days, with you using various ways to say I love you to the clueless half-devil. Until one day that all changed. You sat on the couch. “jag älskar dig~” Dante said nothing, just stared. “Ich liebe dich.” Dante smirked. “Ich liebe dich auch.” You spat out our drink. “What?” Your eyes grew wide in horror. Dante stood up and rested his hands on either side of your chair. “Ich liebe dich auch. Anche io ti amo. Yo también te quiero. Je t'aime aussi. Finally~” He kissed you gently, making your heart go insane at the contact. “I love you too~” “H-How the hell did you know?!” You said, stunned.  
Dante smirked.  
“I looked it up.” He snickered at your dumbfounded expression. “Fair enough.” You said sheepishly. He snickered and picked you up, taking your seat and placing you on his lap. It was silent for a moment. “I meant it.” You said, looking up at him. He smiled down at you. “I meant it too.” You straddled him, placing your hands on his shoulders. “Really?” He smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk or shit-eating grin. A real smile that made your heart go bonkers. “Ich Liebe Dich.” “Ich Liebe Dich Auch.”


End file.
